The Brave Do
by gladiolus92
Summary: Do Kyungsoo adalah seorang gadis pemberani. Ketika seorang pria meminta bantuan, ia dengan berani menyanggupinya meskipun keselamatannya dipertaruhkan \ KAISOO EXO \ GS \ Historical!AU \ ONESHOT \ Don't like? Don't read!


**Gladiolus92 presents...**

 ** _©The Brave Do_**

 **Summary:**

 **Do Kyungsoo adalah seorang gadis pemberani. Ketika seorang pria meminta bantuan, ia dengan berani menyanggupinya meskipun keselamatannya dipertaruhkan**

 **Genre: Drama, Hurt, Romance**

 **Disclaimer: All cast isn't mine**

 **GENDER SWITCH | Historical!AU | OOC | ONESHOT | TYPO(s) | DLDR | NO PLAGIARISM!**

* * *

Dinasti Joseon adalah dinasti Konfusius tertua. Raja pertamanya adalah Raja Taejo, orang yang berhasil melakukan kudeta terhadap Raja Goryeo yang bernama Raja Woo.

Raja Taejo adalah raja Joseon yang memindahkan ibukota dari Gaegyeong[1] ke Hanyang[2] dan mendirikan istana Gyeongbok disana pada abad ke-14.

Dinasti Joseon menganut sistem monarki, yang artinya pelimpahan kekuasaan dilakukan secara turun-temurun. Saat ini, tongkat kekuasaan Joseon berada di tangan raja termuda sepanjang sejarah Dinasti Joseon, yaitu Raja Joonmyeon. Usia sang raja saat ini baru 33 tahun.

Raja Joonmyeon menempati istana Gyeongbok di Hanyang, dan dalam pelaksanaan tugasnya di istana, ia dibantu oleh para pejabat sipil di pemerintahan.

Selain mendapatkan bantuan di bidang politik dan pemerintahan, sang raja yang dikenal bijaksana dan cerdas itu juga dibantu di bidang keamanan oleh para pejabat militer, termasuk di dalamnya ada Biro Kepolisian. Biro Kepolisian berada di luar istana Gyeongbok, namun kerap kali anggota kepolisian memasuki istana dan bertemu raja untuk menyelesaikan beberapa persoalan.

Biro Kepolisian disebut-sebut sebagai biro kesayangan raja. Sang raja memberikan kepercayaan besar kepada kepala Biro Kepolisian karena sang kepala polisi berjasa besar bagi Joseon beberapa tahun silam, saat Raja Joonmyeon belum lama naik tahta. Jasa kepala polisi itu membuat Raja Joonmyeon memberi anugerah gelar kebangsawanan padanya. Jadi, saat ini keluarga Do merupakan keluarga bangsawan di Joseon.

Sang Raja menyebut sang kepala polisi dengan sebutan Kepala Polisi Do, karena memang kepala polisi itu bermarga Do. Usia sang kepala polisi lebih tua dari Raja Joonmyeon, jadi sang raja menaruh hormat pada Kepala Polisi Do.

Biro Kepolisian Ibukota terletak sangat dekat dengan istana Gyeongbok. Bangunannya juga cukup besar dan megah, meliputi banyak ruangan dengan peruntukkan tertentu, termasuk ruang penjara. Seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda terlihat berjalan menyusuri lorong penjara. Sang gadis bertubuh pendek adalah putri tunggal Kepala Polisi Do. Namanya Do Kyungsoo, dan usianya baru seperempat abad. Sedangkan pemuda tinggi yang berjalan di sampingnya adalah seorang polisi muda bernama Park Chanyeol. Dua orang itu sepantaran, hanya saja, usia Chanyeol lebih tua beberapa bulan.

"Kapan ayahku akan pulang dari Wonju?" Kyungsoo bertanya seraya terus berjalan. Gadis yang memakai _hanbok_ [3] dengan _jeogori_ [4] berwarna merah muda dan _chima_ [5] berwarna biru muda itu tidak mengalihkan matanya dari para tahanan yang berteriak dan mengeluarkan tangan mereka dari sel penjara, berharap untuk dibebaskan.

Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo sekilas sebelum memberi jawaban, "Ayah Anda akan pulang sepuluh hari lagi, Nona."

Sejenak Kyungsoo terlihat mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian menghentikan langkahnya dan melotot pada Chanyeol. "Aku benar-benar risih karena kau terus bersikap formal padaku!"

Ini bukan kali pertama Kyungsoo memprotes sikap formal Chanyeol. Pemuda itu mulai bersikap formal padanya sejak lima tahun lalu, yaitu sejak keluarga Do menerima gelar bangsawan dari Raja Joonmyeon. Sejak saat itu, Chanyeol begitu menghormati keluarga Do.

"Maaf, Nona. Saya memang wajib menghormati Nona dan seluruh keluarga Do."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya kesal. Chanyeol itu sudah menjadi teman mainnya sejak kecil, dan sejak remaja lelaki itu juga menjadi teman berlatih pedang dan juga teman berkudanya. Mereka sangat dekat dan akrab, tak peduli mereka berasal dari kalangan mana. Namun semua berubah sejak keluarga Do resmi menjadi keluarga bangsawan. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol memang masih menjalin hubungan dekat, tapi Chanyeol terus-terusan bersikap formal dan kaku padanya.

Kepala Polisi Do sering merasa lucu melihat tingkah dua anak muda itu. Pernah ia mengatakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa putrinya itu bisa saja berjodoh dengan Chanyeol, tapi Kyungsoo dengan tegas menolak. Ia memilih melajang seumur hidup daripada harus menikah dengan sahabatnya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah lama memendam rasa padanya.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk melupakan masalah sikap formal Chanyeol saat matanya mendapati hal asing di ruang penjara. "Apa itu tahanan baru?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk pada seorang tahanan yang meringkuk tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Chanyeol mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Kyungsoo, dan matanya memicing memandang tahanan berbaju lusuh yang sedang duduk di atas jerami sembari memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan kepalanya di atas kedua lututnya itu.

"Ya, ia tahanan baru," Chanyeol menjawab. "Ia mencuri beberapa keping emas di pasar, dan para pedagang di pasar menghajarnya hingga babak belur. Ia terus diam sejak kemarin kami memasukkannya ke penjara."

Tanpa menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol, dengan pelan Kyungsoo mendekati penjara tempat si tahanan baru berada. "Siapa namanya?" tanyanya dengan suara lirih pada Chanyeol.

"Saya tidak tahu," Chanyeol menjawab seraya bergerak mendekati Kyungsoo. "Ia tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun sejak kemarin."

"Mungkin ia sangat kesakitan. Apa lukanya sudah diobati?"

"Ya, lukanya sudah diobati. Bahkan kami memanggil tabib untuk mengobatinya."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Mata bulatnya menatap penuh atensi pada sosok pria di depannya. Meskipun mereka dipisahkan oleh kayu-kayu yang difungsikan untuk mengisolasi para tahanan, namun Kyungsoo tetap mengamati pria itu dengan seksama.

Pakaian pria itu lusuh sekali, khas pakaian rakyat kelas rendahan alias rakyat miskin. Rambutnya berantakan, bahkan terbilang nyaris _gimbal,_ mungkin karena sudah lama tidak dicuci. Kyungsoo merasa iba melihat tahanan itu. Pasalnya, tahanan itu berbeda dari tahanan lain yang berteriak meminta untuk dibebaskan. Tahanan itu tampaknya pasrah menerima hukumannya.

"Tinggalkan aku disini," Kyungsoo akhirnya bertutur lagi setelah cukup lama terdiam. Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya juga diam, tampaknya belum mengerti perkataan Kyungsoo. Jadilah Kyungsoo menjelaskan, "Aku ingin bicara dengan tahanan itu. Kau bisa pergi."

Chanyeol menimbang-nimbang dalam hatinya, sedikit ragu untuk meninggalkan putri atasannya itu sendirian di ruang penjara. Tapi ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo bukanlah gadis yang lemah. Gadis bertubuh pendek itu pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Karena itulah, pada akhirnya Chanyeol membungkuk hormat, kemudian undur diri dari hadapan Kyungsoo.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Kyungsoo langsung menekuk lututnya sampai ia berada dalam posisi berlutut. Ia membiarkan _chima_ -nya kotor oleh tanah di ruang penjara itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan. Gadis itu dapat melihat tahanan di depannya perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, dan saat itulah Kyungsoo tertegun. Wajah tahanan di depannya sudah nyaris tak berbentuk karena bekas luka yang belum mengering ada dimana-mana. Bagaimana bisa rakyat di luar sana main hakim sendiri pada seorang pencuri? Hati Kyungsoo miris melihat kondisi lelaki di depannya.

Dan karena banyaknya bekas luka di wajah lelaki itu, Kyungsoo jadi tak bisa melihat wajah lelaki itu dengan jelas. Kyungsoo hanya tahu bahwa wajah lelaki itu kotor dan tidak terawat. Dan dari wajah itu, Kyungsoo menduga jika usia lelaki itu mungkin beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya.

Kyungsoo menunggu cukup lama, berharap sang lelaki akan bersedia membuka mulutnya untuk merangkai kata. Tapi saat itu ternyata tak kunjung tiba, dan akhirnya Kyungsoo bicara lagi, "Kenapa kau mencuri? Itu adalah tindakan kriminal, dan kau akan dihukum berat. Apalagi kau berani mencuri di wilayah yang dekat dengan istana."

Perkataan Kyungsoo membuat si lelaki menguarkan tatapan marah dari matanya. Tatapan tajam itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit bergidik ngeri.

Dan di luar dugaan Kyungsoo, lelaki itu akhirnya mau bicara, "Kami tidak boleh mencuri padahal raja tidak peduli pada kami. Kami dibiarkan hidup dalam kemiskinan dan penderitaan."

Kyungsoo tertegun. Suara lelaki di depannya sedikit serak, dan suara itu memancarkan aura kesakitan, kebencian, dan kemarahan.

Bisa dibilang, selama ini Kyungsoo memang jarang bepergian jauh dari lingkungan Biro Kepolisian maupun rumahnya. Bisa dibilang, ia kurang tahu bagaimana kondisi di luar sana. Ia tidak tahu jika ternyata di luar sana masih banyak rakyat miskin yang serba kekurangan. Ia pikir, raja yang sekarang sudah mampu meningkatkan taraf hidup rakyatnya.

"Kau tinggal dimana?" kembali Kyungsoo bertanya setelah ia berhasil mengontrol rasa terkejutnya.

"Saya tinggal di wilayah Sungai Gaecheon[6]. Para rakyat miskin tinggal disana. Kami hidup dalam keterbatasan, ditambah lagi, daerah kami sering dilanda banjir. Tapi raja seolah menutup mata dari fakta itu."

Kyungsoo tahu Sungai Gaecheon. Sungai itu adalah sungai kecil di Hanyang, tapi letaknya relatif jauh dari istana. Namun Kyungsoo tak tahu bahwa di wilayah itu banyak terdapat rakyat miskin dan menderita.

"Aku akan melapor pada ayahku tentang masalah di Sungai Gaecheon."

Perkataan Kyungsoo menyebabkan si pria mengerutkan keningnya. Memangnya gadis di depannya itu siapa? Pria itu mengamati penampilan Kyungsoo dengan cermat. Dilihat dari pakaiannya, gadis di depannya itu sepertinya hanya gadis bangsawan biasa. Pakaian yang ia kenakan bukanlah seperti pakaian putri di istana. Jadi, bagaimana cara Kyungsoo membantu dia dan rakyat miskin yang lain?

"Ayahku adalah kepala polisi disini, dan beliau cukup dekat dengan raja. Ayahku bisa bicara dengan raja tentang masalah kalian," Kyungsoo bicara lagi, seolah ia bisa membaca sederetan pertanyaan yang ada di benak sang pria.

Si pria kini memfokuskan matanya pada wajah Kyungsoo, lebih tepatnya ia fokus pada mata gadis itu. Mata gadis itu memancarkan keyakinan dan keberanian, dua hal yang selama ini tidak ia miliki. Dalam hatinya, ia merasa iri pada Kyungsoo karena gadis itu bisa memiliki dua hal yang luput dari dirinya.

"Bisakah... Bisakah Anda membantu saya untuk hal yang lain juga? Saya jauh-jauh datang kesini bukan hanya untuk mencuri, tapi saya memiliki motif lain."

Kata-kata sang pria membuat Kyungsoo semakin tertarik. Apalagi masalah yang dimiliki oleh pria di depannya itu?

"Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Sang pria kini terlihat meremas jemari tangannya dengan perasaan gelisah. "S-saya mencari istri dan anak saya. Lima tahun lalu, seorang pejabat istana dan anak buahnya membawa pergi istri dan anak saya. Mereka juga membawa banyak wanita dan anak-anak dari desa kami."

Kyungsoo terperanjat mendengar cerita tahanan di depannya. Seorang pejabat istana melakukan tindakan kriminal seperti itu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Sejak saat itu, saya mencari istri dan anak saya di seluruh Hanyang—tapi saya tidak pernah berani pergi ke dekat istana. Saya tidak pernah menemukan mereka. Saya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Anak saya baru berusia dua bulan saat itu. Apa yang terjadi pada anak kecil yang tak berdosa itu?"

Kyungsoo meremas _chima_ -nya dengan perasaan yang tak menentu saat ia melihat pria di depannya menangis. Saat air mata mengalir dan menyentuh bekas luka di pipi pria itu, Kyungsoo merasakan perih di hatinya. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia seperti bisa merasakan kesedihan pria itu. Kesedihan yang meremas hatinya.

"Aku..." Kyungsoo akhirnya menemukan suaranya kembali. "Aku berjanji akan menemukan mereka untukmu. Apapun akan kulakukan supaya mereka bisa ditemukan. Aku berjanji padamu."

Kyungsoo berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh, dan lelaki di depannya terus menatapnya. Kyungsoo bisa melihat pancaran keraguan dari mata lelaki itu. Lelaki itu sepertinya sudah mulai menyerah, ia tak yakin akan bisa menemukan istri dan anaknya.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

Si pria kini tampak tak enak hati karena pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "S-saya percaya pada Anda, Nona."

Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo tersenyum. Gadis itu akhirnya memamerkan senyuman cantiknya setelah puluhan menit lamanya senyuman itu tak sekalipun tersaji di bibirnya.

"Aku senang kau percaya padaku," tutur gadis itu. Ia lalu tanpa ragu mengulurkan tangan kanannya memasuki celah kayu penjara. "Namaku Kyungsoo, aku adalah putri tunggal Kepala Polisi Do," gadis itu rupanya memperkenalkan dirinya, dan kini ia menunggu pria di depannya untuk menyambut uluran tangannya. Tapi saat hal itu tak kunjung tiba, Kyungsoo kembali bicara, "Aku tidak peduli tanganmu kotor atau apapun itu yang kau pikirkan. Cukup jabat tanganku, lalu sebutkan namamu."

Si pria melebarkan matanya karena ucapan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu rupanya bisa membaca pikirannya (lagi). Ia tadi memang ragu untuk berjabat tangan karena tangannya kotor dan berkuman. Tangan itu tentu tak layak bersentuhan dengan tangan Kyungsoo yang putih mulus.

Tapi karena Kyungsoo memaksanya, pria itu akhirnya beringsut mendekati Kyungsoo, kemudian menjabat tangan gadis itu. "Nama saya Jongin."

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan gelisah di lorong Biro Kepolisian. Otaknya terus bekerja untuk memikirkan langkah yang bisa ia ambil agar bisa membantu pria bernama Jongin yang baru saja ia temui.

Jongin tadi memperjelas ceritanya. Pria itu ternyata berusia tigapuluh tahun, lima tahun lebih tua dari Kyungsoo. Istri pria itu bernama Baekhyun, dan usia istrinya itu ternyata sama dengan Kyungsoo. Lalu putri pria itu bernama Sohyun, dan seharusnya sekarang usianya sudah lima tahun.

Kejadian penculikan paksa itu terjadi lima tahun lalu. Otak Kyungsoo berusaha menemukan kejadian yang terjadi di istana lima tahun silam. Kejadian yang berhubungan dengan para pejabat, karena Jongin tadi berkata bahwa ada satu pejabat yang membawa pergi istri dan anaknya.

Dan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mendapat pencerahan setelah lama berpikir. "Perdana Menteri Lee..." ia tanpa sadar menggumam.

"Ada apa dengan Perdana Menteri Lee?" tiba-tiba ada suara lain yang muncul, dan Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya. Ia mendapati Chanyeol berdiri gagah beberapa meter di belakangnya.

"Chanyeol? Kebetulan sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi!" Kyungsoo mengangkat _chima_ -nya dan berlari mendekati Chanyeol. "Aku ingin bertanya padamu tentang Perdana Menteri Lee," ucapnya lagi saat gadis yang rambutnya dikepang satu di belakang itu berdiri tepat di hadapan sahabatnya.

"Perdana Menteri Lee? Maksud Anda, _mantan_ Perdana Menteri?" Chanyeol menimpali.

"Ah ya, aku lupa kalau beliau sudah tidak menjabat lagi," Kyungsoo menggumam canggung, tapi selanjutnya ia bicara lagi dengan percaya diri, "Kudengar beliau diasingkan sejak lima tahun lalu karena kejahatannya saat itu. Apa kau tahu kejahatan apa saja yang dilakukannya?"

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir keras, tapi selanjutnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Lima tahun lalu saya belum menjadi seorang polisi, dan saya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal itu. Lagipula kejahatan itu masuk dalam arsip yang sangat rahasia di Biro Kepolisian, dan tidak sembarang orang bisa melihat arsip itu."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sedih. Tentu saja masalah itu menjadi persoalan yang sangat rahasia. Persoalan yang menyangkut pejabat istana memang selalu menempati level yang tinggi di Biro Kepolisian. Pasti hanya polisi-polisi berpangkat tinggi yang bisa mengakses arsip itu.

Chanyeol rupanya menyadari perubahan ekspresi Kyungsoo, dan ia mencoba menghibur, "Anda bisa bicara dengan Kepala Polisi Do supaya bisa mengakses arsip itu, Nona. Atau, Anda bisa bertanya langsung pada beliau tentang kejadian lima tahun lalu."

Perkataan Chanyeol sebenarnya merupakan solusi, tapi Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak berminat pada solusi itu. "Ayah baru akan pulang sepuluh hari lagi, padahal aku harus segera mengetahui kasus itu."

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Nona? Kenapa Anda seperti sedang terburu-buru?"

Kyungsoo sepertinya mengabaikan pertanyaan Chanyeol, dan ia justru balas bertanya, "Apa kau tahu dimana mantan Perdana Menteri diasingkan?"

Chanyeol sebetulnya sedikit bingung saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi pria tinggi bertelinga lebar itu memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, "Mantan Perdana Menteri diasingkan di Jeolla. Beliau menjadi budak petani seumur hidup, sebagai hukuman untuk kejahatannya lima tahun silam."

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. "Bantu aku menyiapkan kudaku. Aku akan ke Jeolla sekarang."

"A-apa? Untuk apa Anda ingin ke Jeolla? Anda tidak berniat untuk menemui mantan Perdana Menteri, 'kan? Raja tidak mengizinkan seluruh pejabat sipil dan pejabat militer istana untuk menemui mereka. Peraturan itu juga berlaku untuk keluarga pejabat sipil dan pejabat militer. Artinya, peraturan itu juga berlaku untuk Anda, Nona."

"Aku harus kesana dan menemui mantan Perdana Menteri. Masalah ini harus segera diselesaikan."

"Sebenarnya masalah apa yang ingin Anda selesaikan, Nona?"

Dan Kyungsoo terdiam setelah mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Pemuda di depannya itu terlihat sangat frustrasi sekarang. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo sangat ingin mengetahui perihal kasus yang terjadi lima tahun lalu.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tak ingin memberi penjelasan pada Chanyeol, dan akhirnya ia berjalan meninggalkan pemuda tinggi itu.

Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu pun akhirnya mengejar Kyungsoo, lalu berjalan di samping gadis itu. "Anda benar-benar ingin pergi ke Jeolla?" pemuda itu bertanya, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Jarak dari Hanyang ke Jeolla lebih dari 180 mil, dan Anda harus berkuda selama dua hari untuk sampai ke Jeolla." Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mengangguk mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo sudah siap untuk menempuh jarak itu. Meskipun ia belum pernah bepergian jauh, tapi ia sama sekali tidak merasa takut ataupun gentar. Ia yakin ia bisa pergi dengan selamat meskipun hanya sendirian. Sekedar informasi, Kyungsoo adalah salah satu pendekar pedang terbaik di Hanyang meskipun ia adalah seorang gadis.

"Saya akan menemani Anda pergi ke Jeolla, Nona."

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Chanyeol pun ikut berhenti berjalan.

"Tidak perlu. Kau bisa mendapat masalah jika ikut denganku. Lagipula, untuk apa kau ikut? Untuk melindungiku? Bahkan kemampuan bertarungmu masih di bawahku."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi ejekan Kyungsoo. Ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu hanya bercanda saja, meskipun sebenarnya hal yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo tadi merupakan fakta. Kyungsoo memang lebih hebat untuk urusan bertarung.

"Saya hanya ingin menemani Anda. Dan, Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan saya. Saya akan baik-baik saja walaupun saya mendapatkan masalah."

Kyungsoo berpikir keras, tapi gadis itu akhirnya menerima tawaran Chanyeol. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menjerumuskan Chanyeol ke dalam masalah. Dan kalaupun nanti pada akhirnya mereka berdua terkena masalah, ia bersumpah untuk menjauhkan Chanyeol dari dirinya, seolah Chanyeol tidak terlibat—dan memang sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak tahu apa-apa.

* * *

Perjalanan ke Jeolla benar-benar membutuhkan waktu dua hari. Bahkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tidak bisa banyak beristirahat selama dalam perjalanan. Mereka berhenti berkuda hanya untuk mengistirahatkan dua kuda mereka. Selebihnya, mereka tidak beristirahat dengan cukup.

Dua orang itu menarik tali kekang kuda mereka begitu mereka sudah sampai di dekat sebuah gubuk kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari persawahan. Kyungsoo melihat ke sekitar, mewaspadai kalau-kalau gubuk itu diawasi oleh orang-orang suruhan raja. Ia tahu bahwa raja masih memantau mantan Perdana Menteri meskipun dari kejauhan.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak melihat ada yang mencurigakan di sekitar mereka, jadi ia memutuskan untuk turun dari kudanya. "Kau berjaga disini saja, biar aku yang menemui mantan Perdana Menteri," ucap gadis itu.

Chanyeol juga turun dari kudanya, lalu mengangguk.

Setelah melihat persetujuan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo lalu berjalan semakin mendekati gubuk. Hari sudah sore, dan ia berharap bisa bertemu dengan sang mantan Perdana Menteri.

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kayu pada gubuk itu. Tak lama kemudian, pintu itu dibuka dari dalam, menampilkan seorang pria paruh baya dengan baju putih kusam dan penampilan yang berantakan.

"Apa kabar, Tuan Lee?" Kyungsoo membungkuk hormat pada sosok mantan Perdana Menteri yang sekarang menatapnya dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Kau... Kau Do Kyungsoo, 'kan? Ada tujuan apa kau datang kemari?" respon dari sang mantan Perdana Menteri rupanya tidak mengenakkan, dan Kyungsoo tahu penyebabnya.

Mantan Perdana Menteri itu dulunya bersahabat dengan ayahnya. Namun semua berubah sejak ayahnya mengungkap kejahatan sang Perdana Menteri. Meskipun Kyungsoo tak tahu kejahatan apa yang dilakukan oleh orang itu, namun ia tahu bahwa sekarang hubungan mantan Perdana Menteri dengan ayahnya tidaklah baik.

"Saya hanya ingin bertanya tentang kejadian lima tahun silam. Saya hanya ingin tahu, kejahatan apa yang Anda lakukan sampai-sampai Anda dihukum disini?"

Pertanyaan polos Kyungsoo itu membuat sang mantan Perdana Menteri tertawa keras. "Kau jauh-jauh datang dari Hanyang hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu? Kenapa kau tidak menanyakan semuanya pada ayahmu yang sok baik itu, hm?"

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya mendengar perkataan sosok bermarga Lee di hadapannya. Ingin rasanya ia melayangkan satu atau dua tinju agar pak tua itu berhenti tertawa.

"Tuan Lee..." Kyungsoo kembali bersuara, tapi kali ini suaranya terdengar mengintimidasi. "Apa kejahatan yang Anda lakukan berhubungan dengan penculikan para wanita dan anak-anak di desa? Apa Anda menjual orang-orang itu untuk menambah kekayaan Anda?"

Bibir sang mantan Perdana Menteri langsung terkatup rapat begitu mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Tapi pria itu rupanya tak terlalu lama berdiam diri. Pria itu setelahnya kembali bicara dengan penuh percaya diri, "Kau benar-benar mirip dengan ayahmu, tapi sebaiknya kau jangan seperti ayahmu. Aku menawarkan padanya harta yang berlimpah, tapi ia malah menghukumku. Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir dengannya."

Emosi Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah tak terkontrol lagi. Rasanya tak ada gunanya untuk terus berada di tempat itu. Ia tak akan mendapatkan informasi apapun. Pria di depannya terlalu licik. Tidak mungkin pria itu mau memberinya informasi. Dengan hati yang kesal, Kyungsoo akhirnya melangkah pergi meninggalkan gubuk kecil itu.

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo dari lingkungan gubuknya, sang mantan Perdana Menteri tersenyum licik. Dua tangannya ia tepukkan beberapa kali, dan tiga pria langsung muncul di hadapannya. Mereka adalah anak buah mantan Perdana Menteri itu.

"Seekor kelinci kecil baru saja memberiku sebuah kunjungan. Laporkan hal itu pada Perdana Menteri Han di Istana Gyeongbok."

* * *

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tiba di Hanyang dua hari kemudian saat hari sudah petang. Kyungsoo memaksa Chanyeol untuk mengizinkannya mengunjungi ruang penjara, dan terpaksa pemuda itu memberinya izin. Chanyeol sekarang bisa merumuskan hipotesis bahwa sikap aneh Kyungsoo belakangan ini disebabkan oleh salah satu tahanan di ruang penjara.

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan tempat Jongin ditahan. Jongin dengan penuh semangat menghampiri gadis itu. Gadis itu menghilang selama empat hari tanpa kabar, dan saat ini ia mengharapkan kabar positif saat melihat gadis itu datang.

"Anda dari mana saja?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan si lelaki. Gadis itu justru memperhatikan wajah Jongin. Bekas luka di wajah lelaki itu sudah mulai mengering, dan seharusnya wajah itu rutin dibersihkan supaya lukanya cepat sembuh.

"Aku baru saja pulang dari Jeolla untuk mencari informasi, tapi aku tidak mendapatkan apapun. Maafkan aku," tutur Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

Jongin memperhatikan ekspresi Kyungsoo, dan ia merasa bersalah karena kini Kyungsoo terlihat sedih dan lelah. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan gadis itu berjuang keras demi dirinya?

"Nona, Anda tidak perlu membantu saya lagi. Sepertinya semua hanya akan sia-sia saja. Anda bisa ber—"

"Aku tidak akan menyerah," dengan cepat Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Jongin. "Kau harus memiliki keyakinan, dan kau juga harus berani. Apa kau akan terus membiarkan istri dan anakmu menghilang di luar sana? Apa kau akan menyerah begitu saja? Bagaimana jika selama ini mereka menunggumu? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan mereka?"

Kali ini Jongin diam. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, berusaha melakukan introspeksi. Sepertinya perkataan Kyungsoo benar. Selama ini ia bagaikan seorang pengecut yang membiarkan istri serta anaknya hilang begitu saja, seolah lenyap ditelan bumi. Lelaki macam apa dirinya itu? Kenapa ia tidak berjuang dengan lebih keras selama ini?

Kyungsoo juga tak bicara apapun lagi. Gadis itu membalikkan badannya, berniat untuk pergi. Tapi sebelum pergi, gadis itu kembali membuka suara, "Kau hanya harus percaya padaku. Aku akan mengurus semuanya." Dan setelahnya Kyungsoo benar-benar pergi.

Jongin hanya bisa meratap saat punggung sempit Kyungsoo perlahan mulai bergerak menjauhinya. Pria itu tak percaya jika di dunia ini ada gadis yang seperti Kyungsoo. Seorang gadis yang begitu kuat dan pemberani. Seorang gadis yang sangat peduli pada orang lain yang baru saja dikenalnya. Rasa kagum menyelinap di hatinya, dan ia mulai menemukan harapan lagi. Ia memang harus percaya pada Kyungsoo.

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari Biro Kepolisian dengan rasa kecewa yang begitu besar. Ia tak menyangka Jongin akan semudah itu menyerah pada sang takdir, padahal sebetulnya takdir itu bisa diubah jika manusia ingin mengubahnya. Jongin tak ubahnya adalah seorang pria lemah yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Kyungsoo baru saja ingin menuruni tangga depan Biro Kepolisian saat langkahnya dihadang oleh belasan tombak. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, dan ternyata ia sedang dikepung oleh belasan pengawal kerajaan.

"Ikut kami menemui raja, Nona Do," seorang pemimpin pasukan memberi perintah.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya bisa saja bertarung untuk menghadapi semua pasukan itu, tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Ia tiba-tiba ditangkap seperti ini, jadi pasti ada hal yang tidak beres. Pada akhirnya, gadis itu memilih untuk mengangguk dan mengikuti kawalan para pasukan untuk berjalan menuju istana.

* * *

Kyungsoo ternyata dibawa menuju aula kerajaan. Ia terkejut ketika matanya menemukan Chanyeol sedang berlutut di depan sang raja. Gadis itu lalu berjalan mendekati sang raja, kemudian memberi penghormatan.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Kyungsoo," Raja Joonmyeon bicara. Raja Joonmyeon memang tidak pernah bicara formal pada Kyungsoo, meskipun sebenarnya dua orang itu jarang bertemu dan tidak memiliki hubungan yang dekat.

"Ada perlu apa Yang Mulia memanggil saya? Dan, kenapa Polisi Park juga berada disini?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan sopan.

Raja Joonmyeon berdiri dari singgasana-nya, lalu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengharapkan pertemuan ini, Kyungsoo. Tapi seseorang memberi laporan pada Perdana Menteri Han, dan terpaksa aku memanggil kalian berdua."

Kyungsoo mengalihkan fokusnya dari sang raja, dan ia baru menyadari bahwa Perdana Menteri Han juga berada di ruangan itu. Lelaki paruh baya itu berdiri tak jauh dari singgasana yang tadi ditempati oleh Raja Joonmyeon.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia. Tapi saya belum mengerti apa maksud Anda," Kyungsoo kembali bicara saat ia sudah menghadap pada sang raja lagi.

Joonmyeon menghela nafas berat, kemudian bicara, "Aku melarang kalian untuk tidak menemui mantan Perdana Menteri, tapi kenapa kalian melanggar laranganku itu?"

Kyungsoo tampak terkejut. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang masih berlutut, tapi pemuda itu sepertinya tidak terkejut. Mungkin Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu diberi tahu oleh Raja Joonmyeon mengenai alasannya memanggil mereka berdua.

"M-maafkan kami, Yang Mulia," Kyungsoo berucap gugup sembari membungkukkan badannya. "Kami tidak bermaksud untuk lancang, dan kami tidak memiliki motif tersembunyi di balik perbuatan kami."

"Omong kosong," tiba-tiba suara lain muncul. Kyungsoo mengangkat tubuhnya lagi, dan ia bisa melihat Perdana Menteri Han berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Rupanya orang itu yang baru saja bicara. "Kalian berdua menemui seorang penjahat, dan bisa jadi kalian berdua terlibat persekongkolan dengannya," kembali sang Perdana Menteri bicara.

"Kami sungguh tidak terlibat persekongkolan dengannya, Perdana Menteri. Kami menemui mantan Perdana Menteri un—"

"Lebih baik kita memanggil Kepala Polisi Do, Yang Mulia," Perdana Menteri Han menyela penjelasan Kyungsoo. "Mungkin saja Kepala Polisi Do sengaja memerintahkan putrinya untuk menemui mantan Perdana Menteri dan merencanakan sesuatu. Mereka berdua bersahabat, 'kan? Jadi bisa saja Kepala Polisi Do bersekongkol dengan penjahat itu."

Raja Joonmyeon terlihat berpikir sungguh-sungguh. Saat ini ia ditempatkan pada posisi yang sulit. Ia percaya pada Kepala Polisi Do, tapi insiden pertemuan Kyungsoo dengan sang mantan Perdana Menteri memang berujung pada kecurigaan.

Raja Joonmyeon harus bersikap bijaksana, dan ia mengambil sebuah keputusan. "Baik. Kirim pesan pada Kepala Polisi Do untuk segera kembali ke Hanyang. Besok pagi aku akan melakukan investigasi di ruang investigasi Biro Kepolisian."

Sang Raja kemudian meninggalkan aula. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol terlihat cemas, tapi ekspresi mereka sangat berbeda dengan ekspresi Perdana Menteri Han. Sang perdana menteri terlihat... Senang.

* * *

Sesuai keputusan Raja Joonmyeon kemarin, pagi ini akan dilakukan proses investigasi di ruang investigasi Biro Kepolisian.

Di ruangan itu hanya ada tiga orang yang duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja persegi panjang. Sang raja dengan _gonryongpo_ [7] warna merah menempati ujung meja, kemudian Kyungsoo dan Kepala Polisi Do duduk berhadapan di dua sisi meja yang lain.

Raja Joonmyeon sengaja meminta Perdana Menteri Han untuk tidak terlibat dalam proses investigasi. Ia juga meminta Chanyeol untuk menunggu di luar karena ia berpendapat bahwa Chanyeol pasti bekerja di bawah perintah Kyungsoo, jadi investigasi terhadap Kyungsoo saja dirasa cukup.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak percaya pada perkataan Perdana Menteri Han yang mengatakan bahwa kalian berdua terlibat persekongkolan dengan mantan Perdana Menteri Lee," Raja Joonmyeon membuka pembicaraan. Sebenarnya, itulah alasan kenapa sang raja tidak melibatkan Perdana Menteri Han dalam proses investigasi.

"Yang Mulia, kami memang tidak pernah terlibat persekongkolan dengan mantan Perdana Menteri. Mohon Yang Mulia percaya pada kami," Kepala Polisi Do memohon dengan segala kerendahan hati.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah membuat ayahnya berada dalam posisi sulit seperti ini. Belum pernah ayahnya terdesak sampai seperti ini.

Raja Joonmyeon menghela nafas, lalu mengalihkan perhatian pada Kyungsoo. "Jelaskan padaku, Kyungsoo. Kenapa kau menemui mantan Perdana Menteri?"

Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, lalu memberi jawaban, "Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia. Saya hanya ingin tahu kejahatan yang dilakukan oleh mantan Perdana Menteri, jadi saya pergi untuk bertanya padanya."

"Apa?" tiba-tiba Kepala Polisi Do bertanya dengan sedikit memekik. "Kenapa kau melakukan hal bodoh begitu, Kyungsoo? Kau bisa bertanya padaku tentang masalah itu!"

"Maafkan saya, Ayah. Saya tidak tega membiarkan Jongin menunggu terlalu lama lagi."

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan usai tanpa sengaja ia mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia katakan. Tidak seharusnya ia membawa-bawa nama Jongin dalam pembicaraan serius ini.

"Jongin? Siapa itu Jongin?" Kali ini Raja Joonmyeon yang bertanya.  
Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sudah terlanjur memyebut nama Jongin, jadi ia tidak bisa menghindar dari pertanyaan sang raja.

"Jongin adalah seorang tahanan baru disini, Yang Mulia. Ia ditahan karena mencuri beberapa keping emas di pasar. Ia meminta bantuan pada saya terkait dengan kasus lima tahun lalu."

"Kasus lima tahun lalu? Apa maksudnya?"

Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo menjelaskan pada Raja Joonmyeon tentang semuanya. Mulai dari tentang latar belakang Jongin mencuri keping emas—hal itu membuat Raja Joonmyeon merasa sedih, sampai pada masalah Jongin yang sedang mencari istri dan anaknya yang diculik oleh seorang pejabat istana lima tahun silam.

"Astaga, jadi kau jauh-jauh ke Jeolla untuk mencari tahu tentang semua itu? Kau seharusnya menanyakan semuanya padaku, Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala saat ayahnya membentaknya. "Maaf, Ayah."

"Sudahlah, Kepala Polisi Do," Raja Joonmyeon menengahi. "Sekarang lebih baik kau memberi jawaban atas hal yang membuat putrimu penasaran. Aku juga ingin membantu pria yang bernama Jongin itu."

Kepala Polisi Do akhirnya mengangguk, lalu ia mulai menjelaskan, "Memang benar bahwa mantan Perdana Menteri melakukan penculikan terhadap wanita dan anak-anak—itu hanya salah satu kejahatan yang ia lakukan. Mantan Perdana Menteri menculik para wanita untuk ia jual sebagai _gisaeng_ [8], dan menjual anak-anak untuk dijadikan budak. Ia melakukan itu untuk menambah harta kekayaannya. Tapi sebelum ia berhasil menjual para wanita dan anak-anak itu, kami sudah lebih dulu menangkapnya."

Kepala Polisi Do juga menjelaskan bahwa sebenarnya mantan Perdana Menteri Lee adalah adik dari salah satu raja di Kerajaan Goryeo—kerajaan yang dikudeta oleh raja pertama Joseon. Dulu mantan Perdana Menteri Lee bersumpah untuk mengabdi pada Joseon, dan akhirnya ia diberi kepercayaan untuk menjabat sebagai Perdana Menteri. Namun ternyata orang itu menyimpan dendam pada Joseon dan berniat untuk melakukan kudeta.

Dan sebenarnya, Perdana Menteri Han adalah orang yang selama ini bersekongkol dengan si penjahat. Raja Joonmyeon dan Kepala Polisi Do sudah tahu akan hal itu, dan mereka sedang berusaha mencari banyak bukti agar bisa menghukum Perdana Menteri Han.

Kyungsoo sangat terkejut setelah mendengar penjelasan ayahnya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ternyata mantan Perdana Menteri Lee adalah orang yang sangat jahat.

"Ayah bilang, para wanita dan anak-anak yang diculik oleh mantan Perdana Menteri belum jadi dijual, 'kan? Lalu dimana mereka?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kepala Polisi Do mengangguk, lalu menjelaskan, "Kami menampung mereka untuk melakukan pendataan sebelum akhirnya kami mengizinkan mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Selama beberapa hari mereka kami tempatkan di sebuah penginapan."

"Lalu, apa Ayah tahu seorang wanita bernama Baekhyun? Ia membawa seorang bayi berusia dua bulan saat itu."

Kepala Polisi Do tak bisa langsung menjawab pertanyaan putrinya. Ia berusaha mengingat semuanya. Waktu lima tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama, jadi wajar jika ia sedikit lupa.

Setelah beberapa menit berusaha mengingat, setitik pencerahan sepertinya menghampiri Kepala Polisi Do. "Sepertinya aku ingat!" ucapnya. "Aku memang tidak mengingat namanya, tapi aku ingat betul bahwa saat itu hanya ada satu wanita yang membawa bayi berusia dua bulan. Aku sungguh tak habis pikir karena mantan Perdana Menteri tega menculik bayi malang itu."

Kyungsoo tampak antusias mendengar jawaban ayahnya. "Jadi, sekarang dimana wanita dan bayi itu? Kenapa mereka tidak pernah pulang selama lima tahun ini?"

Ekspresi wajah Kepala Polisi Do berubah muram saat mendengar pertanyaan putrinya. "Sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada mereka..."

* * *

Meja persegi panjang di ruang investigasi kini tidak hanya ditempati oleh tiga orang, melainkan empat orang. Jongin bergabung di meja itu setelah Raja Joonmyeon meminta Kepala Polisi Do untuk memanggil Jongin.

Pria bertubuh tinggi itu kini menangis sesenggukan usai Kyungsoo menjelaskan semuanya. Gadis itu, dengan rasa sedih yang mendalam, mengulang cerita ayahnya yang tadi diceritakan padanya sebelum Jongin bergabung dengan mereka...

" _Putrimu terserang penyakit cacar saat berada di penginapan. Pihak istana sudah memanggil tabib untuk mengobati putrimu, tapi semua sia-sia. Putrimu... Putrimu meninggal lima tahun lalu, Jongin. Dan ternyata istrimu tidak kuasa menerima kenyataan itu. Sehari setelah kematian putrimu, istrimu ditemukan tewas gantung diri di kamar penginapan."_

Jongin langsung menangis histeris setelah mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu bahkan beberapa kali memukul kepalanya karena merasa menyesal. Seharusnya sejak dulu ia mencari istri dan anaknya ke lingkungan istana. Seharusnya ia memiliki keberanian untuk bertanya pada pihak istana. Kenapa ia terlahir sebagai seorang pengecut? Kenapa?

Kyungsoo tak tega melihat Jongin yang tampak rapuh. Gadis itu bangkit dari kursinya, lalu mendekati Jongin, dan memeluk pria itu. Ia tak peduli bahwa Jongin sangat kotor dan bau. Ia hanya peduli pada sosok Jongin yang sangat hancur saat ini.

Raja Joonmyeon berusaha menahan air matanya. Meskipun ia merasa sangat bersalah, tapi seorang raja tak seharusnya menangis.

"Aku... Aku minta maaf," sang raja berucap. Matanya menatap ke arah Jongin, tanda bahwa permintaan maaf itu ditunjukkan pada Jongin. "Aku ingat bahwa saat itu ada dua rakyatku yang meninggal. Seharusnya aku mengantarkan jasad mereka padamu sehingga kau tidak perlu menunggu selama lima tahun ini. Seharusnya aku memikirkan perasaan keluarga yang ditinggalkan, dan bukannya bersikap egois dengan langsung memakamkan mereka disini. Maafkan aku. Aku bukanlah raja yang baik."

Ketiga orang lainnya tak menanggapi permintaan maaf sang raja. Terlalu banyak perasaan yang berkecamuk di hati mereka.

Perlu waktu hingga beberapa menit sampai akhirnya tangisan Jongin mereda. Kyungsoo kini sudah duduk kembali di kursinya. Gadis itu tidak menangis. Ia memiliki prinsip bahwa ia harus tetap tegar saat ia berusaha untuk menenangkan orang yang sedang kesusahan.

"Semua sudah terjadi," kalimat pertama Jongin akhirnya meluncur dari bibir tebalnya. "Mungkin lebih baik mereka meninggal daripada mereka hidup dalam penderitaan dan kemiskinan."

Perkataan Jongin seolah menusuk hati Raja Joonmyeon, membuat sang raja berparas tampan kembali merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku karena seolah aku mengabaikan rakyatku yang menderita dalam kemiskinan. Setelah ini, aku berjanji akan lebih memperhatikan rakyatku yang tinggal di sekitar Sungai Gaecheon. Aku akan membuat perubahan," lagi-lagi sang raja meminta maaf. Ia lalu mengarahkan pandangan pada Kyungsoo, lalu tersenyum lembut. "Terimakasih, Kyungsoo. Keberanianmu untuk membantu Jongin telah membukakan mataku. Aku kini sadar bahwa aku hanyalah seorang raja yang penuh dengan kekurangan. Aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi raja yang lebih baik mulai sekarang."

Kyungsoo membalas senyuman Raja Joonmyeon dengan sopan. Ia tahu bahwa rajanya itu adalah sosok yang baik dan bertanggungjawab. Semua hal buruk yang terjadi bukanlah hal yang diinginkan oleh rajanya itu.

"Dan kau, Jongin." Raja Joonmyeon kini beralih pada Jongin. "Kau adalah pria luar biasa karena mencintai istri dan anakmu dengan begitu dalam. Aku akan memberimu sebuah hadiah. Mulai hari ini, kau dibebaskan dari penjara dan resmi menjadi polisi di Biro Kepolisian Hanyang. Kau bekerja langsung di bawah komandoku, dan tugasmu adalah untuk menjaga Kyungsoo. Kau mengerti?"

Keputusan final Raja Joonmyeon rupanya sangat mengejutkan bagi Kyungsoo. "Y-Yang Mulia..."

"Kenapa kau kaget begitu, Kyungsoo? Seorang wanita pemberani juga membutuhkan seorang _pendamping,_ bukan? Ah, maksudku, seorang pengawal." Raja Joonmyeon tertawa kecil sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Kyungsoo.

Mau tak mau Kyungsoo merona karena digoda oleh rajanya seperti itu. Kyungsoo bukan anak kecil lagi, dan ia tahu maksud perkataan Raja Joonmyeon. Barangkali adegan pelukannya dengan Jongin tadi telah memberikan sebuah inspirasi untuk sang raja.

Jongin sebenarnya juga kaget mendengar keputusan Raja Joonmyeon. Rupanya ia telah salah memberikan penilaian terhadap raja Joseon itu. Ternyata Raja Joonmyeon adalah raja yang sangat peduli pada rakyatnya.

"Saya sangat berterimakasih atas hadiah yang telah Anda berikan kepada saya, Yang Mulia. Tapi, bisakah saya bertanya satu hal pada Anda?" Jongin akhirnya bertanya. Setelah melihat Raja Joonmyeon mengangguk, Jongin bertanya lagi, "Dimana Anda memakamkan istri dan anak saya? Saya ingin mengunjungi mereka."

* * *

Perlu waktu tigapuluh menit untuk mendaki sebuah bukit rendah yang terletak tak jauh dari istana. Jongin dan Kyungsoo menapak bersama untuk menuju ke puncak bukit tempat Raja Joonmyeon mengubur jasad istri serta anak Jongin.

Penampilan Jongin hari ini tampak berbeda dengan kemarin. Pria itu terlihat tampan karena wajah serta tubuhnya sudah dibersihkan. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap dibalut oleh pakaian bagus dan sangat berbeda dengan pakaiannya yang sebelumnya. Ia juga memakai _gat_ [9] di kepalanya. Jongin benar-benar pantas menjadi seorang polisi.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, gadis itu terlihat cantik seperti biasanya. _Hanbok_ -nya merupakan perpaduan warna putih dan biru tua. Sebuah warna yang pantas digunakan untuk pergi ke makam.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tiba di depan dua gundukan berbentuk lingkaran, yang satu berukuran sedang, sementara yang satunya lagi berukuran kecil. Setidaknya Raja Joonmyeon memberikan penghormatan yang layak pada istri dan anak Jongin lewat kedua makam tersebut.

Hanya saja, dua makam tersebut terlihat tidak pernah dibersihkan, sehingga ranting-ranting pohon memenuhi keduanya. Kyungsoo dan Jongin menghela nafas bersamaan, lalu mereka mulai membersihkan dua makam tersebut tanpa menunggu komando.

Tangan Kyungsoo sedang bergerak untuk membersihkan makam yang kecil, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika tanpa sengaja tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Jongin. Dua orang itu saling tatap, lalu dengan cepat mereka menarik tangan masing-masing. Atmosfer menjadi canggung setelahnya.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan pembersihan, Kyungsoo dan Jongin lalu berdiri berdampingan di depan dua pusara itu. Kyungsoo sedikit melirik Jongin, dan ternyata lelaki itu sedang memejamkan mata. Barangkali Jongin sedang berdoa, pikirnya.

Kyungsoo kemudian kembali fokus pada dua gundukan di depannya. Gundukan yang lebih besar pasti makam Baekhyun—istri Jongin, sedangkan yang lebih kecil pasti makan Sohyun—anak Jongin. Hati Kyungsoo seperti teriris saat melihat gundukan itu. Dua wanita yang raganya terkubur di depannya adalah dua wanita yang paling berharga bagi Jongin, dan keduanya mati secara sia-sia. Entah bagaimana perasaan Jongin saat ini.

"Terimakasih." Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mendengar Jongin bersuara. Gadis itu lalu menoleh ke samping. Ia pikir Jongin bicara pada pusara di depannya, tapi ternyata ia salah. Jongin sekarang sedang menatapnya. Itu artinya, Jongin bicara dengannya. "Nona sangat berani, dan keberanian Nona menjawab misteri yang selama ini menghantui hidup saya," lanjut Jongin.

Tanpa sadar, dua sudut bibir Kyungsoo terangkat. Satu lagi senyuman manis diberikan Kyungsoo untuk Jongin, dan sepertinya Jongin mulai menyukai senyuman itu.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih. Aku berjanji padamu untuk menemukan mereka, tapi aku tidak menyangka akan menemukan mereka dalam kondisi seperti ini. Maafkan aku."

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Menurutnya, ia tidak berhasil menepati janjinya pada Jongin. Jongin tak perlu berterimakasih padanya karena ia telah gagal.

Tubuh Kyungsoo berjengit saat ia merasakan kehangatan melingkupi tubuh mungilnya itu. Ia mendongak, dan ia sadar bahwa kini tubuhnya berada dalam pelukan Jongin. Kepalanya bersandar pada dada bidang pria tampan itu.

"Anda kemarin memeluk saya saat saya sedang merasa tidak baik, dan sekarang saya melakukan hal yang sama. Apa Anda keberatan, Nona Do?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu semakin melesakkan kepalanya ke dada Jongin. "Aku keberatan karena kau bersikap terlalu formal padaku. Panggil aku dengan namaku saja."

Jongin tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak," ia berucap. "Anda adalah Nona Do si pemberani. Anda adalah Nona Do, seorang wanita yang ingin saya miliki."

Kyungsoo sedikit kaget mendengar pengakuan Jongin, tapi ia tak memungkiri bahwa hatinya berbunga mendengar pengakuan itu. Entah sejak kapan ia merasakan perasaan itu, tapi tampaknya ia memang telah jatuh ke dalam pesona Jongin.

"Kau sudah memilikiku, Jongin. Aku adalah milikmu."

Dan Jongin akhirnya tersenyum bahagia, seiring dengan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo yang semakin erat. Kyungsoo tak tahu bahwa tadi saat Jongin memejamkan mata, sebenarnya pria itu sedang mengucap selamat tinggal pada mendiang istri dan anaknya. Ia bertekad untuk membuka lembaran baru dengan Kyungsoo, sosok yang pelan tapi pasti mulai mengisi hatinya.

 **END**

* * *

 _Footnote:_

 _[1] Gaegyeong: sekarang bernama Gaeseong_

 _[2] Hanyang: sekarang bernama Seoul_

 _[3] Hanbok: pakaian tradisional masyarakat Korea_

 _[4] Jeogori: pakaian atasan yang dikenakan oleh pria/wanita_

 _[5] Chima: rok yang dikenakan oleh wanita Korea dalam busana Hanbok_

 _[6] Sungai Gaecheon: sekarang bernama Sungai Cyeonggyecheon_

 _[7] Gonryongpo: baju harian untuk raja_

 _[8] Gisang: wanita penghibur pada jaman Dinasti Goryeo dan Dinasti Joseon_

 _[9] Gat: topi tradisional yang dipakai oleh pria pada jaman Dinasti Joseon_

* * *

 **Glad's note:**

 **This is a surprise fict from me! Kkkk~**

 **Aku memutuskan untuk publish FF lagi bulan ini karena aku nggak yakin bisa publish FF bulan depan (bulan yang katanya jadi bulannya KaiSoo. Hehe). Desember-Januari adalah bulan sibuk, jadi aku nggak yakin bisa ngetik ataupun publish FF. Lagian ini aku coba2 aja buat bikin yang rada2 historical. Hasilnya nggak memuaskan sih.** **Tapi semoga cukup menghibur :D**

 **Oya, kata 'Do' pada judul FF ini tu maknanya bukan 'melakukan' ya. Tapi kata 'Do' itu mewakili nama Do Kyungsoo. Emang sengaja dibikin agak rancu sih judulnya. Hehe.**

 **Ok, sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan~~~**

 **With love,**

 **Gladiolus92**


End file.
